


Agents in love

by midvale_times



Series: Supergirl Mini Series [9]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: Agent D - Freeform, Agent L - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28484322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midvale_times/pseuds/midvale_times
Summary: Kara and Lena are both spies for a secret agency called the DEO. What happened when Lena and Kara go on a mission together for the first time. They have to play a couple in love but what happens when both fall in love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Supergirl Mini Series [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083611
Kudos: 20





	Agents in love

"Agent Danvers and Agent Luthor come down to the command center." 

_K- Alex yeah I have to go Im being called into work. I will call you later thought._

_A- Bye Kar love ya_

I throw my phone onto my bed and grab my jacket and walk out of the room and over to command center. When I get there I see Luthor and Henshaw waiting for me. "Alright ladies I have an assignment for the both of you. We both nod and he pulls up a couples only hotel. "We need you both to go down there and investigate this hotel. It had been known to steal valuables from all its guests." "But its couples only Director." "Exactly Agent Luthor you and Agent Danvers will be playing a couple." We both nod and he send us off and on our way. "Kar!" I look over to see Mike calling me. "Hey babe whats up?" He wraps his arm around me and kisses my forehead. "Nothing just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner tonight?" I shrug. "Henshaw gave me an assignment for tomorrow. I wish I could." "Its completely fine. Gets sleep Ill see you when you get back." I nod and hug him once more. I walk back off to my room and open the door. I grab my phone and send a quick text before calling it a night.

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. I look over to see Alex calling me.

_K- Hello?_

_A- Kar good luck today_

_K- Al why are you calling this early_

_A- Because you never pick up when I call you while your on an assignment._

_K- Fair well I should be awake right now anyway so thanks for that._

_A- Ok well I love you and please try and visit when you get back I miss you and the same with mom._

_K- I miss you guys to._

I hear the line cut off and I grab my clothes for today which consists on black jeans, a white plain shirt, and a Leather jacket and combat boots. I pack a couple of clothes for the week and place it in my backpack before leaving my room going to command center where I see Lena standing there with all her stuff and an assignment folder. She looks up and smiles as she sees me. "Good Morning Kara." "morning Lena" We get some last minute stuff done before we head out to the hotel. "Danvers you have been oddly quiet everything ok?" I nod and fidget with my phone. We get out of the van and walk into the hotel together hand in hand. "We would like to purchase one of your rooms please." "Right away ladies" Lena hand him the company card and he shows us to our room after handing the card back. We get the keys and he leaves. We unpack and everything until my phone goes off. I look down at it and it is a text from Director Henshaw. I completely drop my phone seeing its a picture of Mike and Smythe kissing. "No No No No No" I walk to the nearest wall and slide down it. "Kara? what happened?" She picks up my phone and gasps at the picture. I start sobbing uncontrollably. She wraps her arms tightly around me. "Its alright. its ok" She keeps whispering in my ear. After a while I calm down and she just holds me into her. "How about we go out to dinner and do something to get your mind off of this hm?" I nod and she kisses my forehead. "Lets go" She helps me up and cleans off the tear strains off my face. "At least your not weird make up huh?" I chuckle at her comment. 

She takes me out to dinner and we go out to the beach for a walk. "Luthor you always know how to make me feel better." She smiles and we talk more about families and such. "Listen Kara im sorry with the whole Mike thing. You two look so happy together." I smile looking down "4 years" "huh" "We have been together for 4 year from today and he asked me to marry him last week." I show her the ring on my finger and take it off. "Kara im so sorry." My vision goes blurry and she hugs me. "Kara can I ask you something?" "Yeah sure" "I know this is the worse possible timing right now but I love you kara and I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" I smile. "I would love to Lena." She smiles and I grab her hand and we walk back to the hotel.

The next morning we both get up and I find myself cuddles into Lena and her arms wrapped around me. She is rubbing my back and I look up to see her awake. "Good morning sleepy" She smile and I just groan. "Still tired huh?" I nod and get just kisses my forehead. "Just sleep then we literally have nothing to do for once." I laugh and just cuddle into her more.

The rest of the assignment went well. I for one got over Mike and officially now have a new Girlfriend. Lena is a dear and damn do I love her.

A week after the mission Lena and I moved out and moved into a apartment. Alex and mom has come over about 8 times to help us move in officially and might I say we are making a perfect spy couple.


End file.
